Tales Of A Broken Princess
by Magnasium Dynamite
Summary: Side story to Slipped Away. Everything that Happens after the Death of a beloved. Fiona, Adam, Eli, Clare, Sav, Alli, Drew, Bianca. Rated T just in case of language.


**Side story to 'Slipped Away'. It would make a lot more sense if you read Slipped Away. :) Knives and Smiles.  
**

* * *

I held onto Adam, I felt so close to him. Tell him everything I kept inside my little walls. My hand wandered to his, my head rested from his shoulder to his lap.

"Adam... I want to tell you everything. I'm in love with you, so you should know." He nodded, his blue eyes stared into me. Tears slowly flowed out of my eyes.

"It started in kinder garden." I started from it all..

* * *

.

Kinder garden.

_I tightened the grip on my red crayon as I saw Declan and Bobby playing in the snow. Snow balls flew at each other, Tinsley and Bethany watched as they played. Tinsley was a big, giant wort face bubble butt! She knew I liked liked Bobby!_

"_Mommy!" I screamed to her in the kitchen. Her high heels clicked all the way to the entrance of the living room. She knelt down to me, rubbing my back._

"_Yes, Fi Fi?" She whispered sweetly into my ear. Rage took a hold of me._

"_I want to play with Declan and Bobby!" She sighed, stopping the rubbing._

"_Fiona, you are a bit sick. I don't-" I snapped the red crayon in half._

"_I! Want! To! Play! That slut can take Bobby away!" I screeched, my mother eyes widened._

"_Fiona! Room now!" She yelled, dragging me to my room. "Where did you here that word?" I gulped the lump in my throat._

"_You called... Auntie March that!" Tears poured out... I knew I was in trouble. "I just want to play!" I cried harder and harder. My body shook, her arms rapped around me._

"_Take a little nap. It will be all better in the morning." I shook my head, feeling wiriness upon me. My eyes closed shut and into a deep slumber.

* * *

_

_._

_._

_._

3rd Grade.

_Lacie tapped her pencil behind me. I felt my tongue go in between my gritted teeth. My eyes tried to focus on the board of addition and subtraction problems of how to do longer ones with multiplication problems. And my least favorite division. How I loathed it... long... short... I didn't care. Hated it._

_I bit the end of my pencil to ignore the annoying tapping. It just kept going... I spun my head around._

"_Stop it." I hissed at her. Her brows furrowed on her little, ugly face. I turned back to the board, thank God I was in the back so the teacher could not hear me whine._

_Tap! Tap! Tap! Little... bitch! My mother always used that for her mother. I turned back around and gave her a look of disgust. Her tongue peeked out of her red, shiny lips. Snap..._

_I got up and broke her pencil, she gave me a light push and I broke. I pulled her hair up and to the left, falling to her butt._

"_Fiona Coyne! Principal's office!" I let go of her hair as the teacher grabbed my arms. I sighed, again._

_._

_._

_.

* * *

_

5th grade.

_I bit down onto my Eel, Declan was talking to all the girls. I rolled my eyes, Lacie walked by scoffing with her little click._

"_Still mad Lacie? It was 3__rd__ grade... grudge much?" I asked, my bestie Nancy giggled._

"_Shut it Coyne!" She squawked, her red hair danced along her back._

"_Go away, Lacie." Declan protected me from her, I smiled... she liked him... he's on my side... I smiled to myself. I took a big bite of Eel._

_._

_._

_.

* * *

_

.

7th grade.

_I opened the fridge to see a shiny Champange glass filled with the liqiud. Come on, Fiona. Live a little. I grasped the glass, sipping it. It tasted amazing._

_Next Morning... I remembered nothing, but the 5th glass._

_.

* * *

  
_

8th grade.

_I pulled on my dress, Nancy broke my heart yesterday..._

"_Fiona... You're insane why did you drink the frikin' Vodka!" I closed my eyes, only to open to have them flaming._

"_At least I'm not a lesbian!" The whole table shut up... I let out a shaky sigh._

"_At least I don't brake down every frikin' second." I swallowed the gulp, snatching my lunch and left._

_._

_This dance is going to be amazing..._

_I walked into the room draped red velvet. Everyone stared... Nancy sucked in a breathe. Payback, bitch._

_I went up to her girlfriend and smiled a tiny smile. She smiled back, I leaned closer til our lips brushed each others. Her tongue brushed my bottom lip, she cringed at the taste of Vodka._

_I smiled, pulling back to kiss her nose. Lightly, brushing my way past Nancy.  
_

_._

_._

_.

* * *

_

Summer.

"_Declan!" He had tears in his eyes, mine spilled._

"_No Fiona... No. I can't be there for you every time." My heart cracked.

* * *

_

_._

_._

_._

Now...

"I need the Rehab, Adam. Holly J. would want it." He smiled. "She would want me to stand up for myself." He leaned down and kissed my forehead.

* * *

**Side story of Slipped Away. All Fiona's past... her anger... her drinking... her curiousity. :) Sucked? Yep sucked.**

**Review? :)**

**Knives and Smiles.  
**


End file.
